Just Like Him
by iChuckles
Summary: Growing up as Sirius Black's daughter being taught by Severus Snape is hard enough before he breaks out of Azkaban. Luckily she has her favorite uncle, Remus Lupin with her this year. - Not a yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness filled the night as it clung to everything. Not even the light from the moon could penetrate such a foreboding darkness. The Wizarding world was in for a shock tonight.

In a small, two bedroom house lived the Black family; Sirius Black, his wife, and daughter. Sirius had been having a gnawing feeling in the pit of his gut all day. He knew something bad was going to happen on this bleak night, but wasn't sure what exactly.

Even so he dared not leave until little Gemini was sound asleep in bed. Until then he would stay there with his wife, Amara, watching as their three year old played with the family cat. It was times like these that the two of them were thankful that their baby girl was too young to understand what was going on in the world around her.

Sitting in the small living room they were startled when they heard a loud knock at the door. Gemini hadn't heard it as she was still playing with the cat. Both parents had immediately tensed up at the sound of the knock glancing at each other warily.

Without a word Sirius slowly and carefully stood with his wand in hand walking to the door. At the same time Amara had picked up a now yawning Gemini as she stood on the other side of the room watching her husband. With a sharp wrench Sirius had yanked the door open with his wand pointing at their visitor.

"For Merlin's sake put that blasted thing away Black. I'm here to speak to Amara, not kill you." Standing in the doorway was none other than Severus Snape. The boy, no, man both Sirius and James had picked on relentlessly while at Hogwarts, and Amara's former best friend.

Saying nothing else Severus walked into the house receiving a deadly glare from Sirius who slammed the door quite harshly behind him. The other two adults paid him no mind as they were staring intently at each other. It was Amara whom had spoken though, after a long moment of silence.

"Severus, why are you here?" She was not at all pleased to see him, especially on this particular night. Not with everything that was happening.

"Come away with me." Amara's eyes grew wide while Sirius held himself back as best as he could. What was Severus thinking? Coming into his home and asking his wifeto run away with him. Sirius wanted nothing more than to kill the greasy haired man right on the spot, but he held himself back for the sake of Amara and his daughter.

"Severus you know I can't do that." As she spoke she absentmindedly began to sway from side to side since Gemini was beginning to nod off on her shoulder. It was evident by the frown that creased his brow that Severus wasn't pleased with her response.

"Why not? You can't expect to live if you stay here. Voldemort is out there right now recruiting followers. Do you really think he will let you live when you refuse him?" Severus was beyond frustrated now. Here he was offering her a chance to save herself, yet she was choosing to die. It just did not add up to Severus.

"I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than abandon my family." Sirius now stood at his wife's side with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. Little Gemini was sound asleep in her mother's arms with her father next to her. Seeing the small family together now Severus knew that his cause was hopeless and there was no getting through to her. Sending her one last pitiful glance Severus turned and disappeared on the spot leaving the family in complete and utter silence.

This was only the beginning of a long, dreadful night to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Laying the curly haired little girl down to bed brought smiles to her parent's faces. They knew without a doubt that she was part of the generation that would finally put an end to all of this madness. They would do anything to give her the chance to do just that.

Sirius had already walked out of the little girl's room and was now staring out at the backyard through the kitchen window. Not long after Amara was standing behind him and had wrapped her arms securely around his waist with her head resting on his back.

"Must you leave us Sirius?" Amara's voice shook ever so slightly as she spoke.

"Yes, you know I have to go check on them and see if they are alright." Sirius had turned around releasing her hold on him only to grasp her smooth hands in his rough, calloused hands. Those pale green eyes that had captured his heart from the beginning were now cast down in silent defeat. Letting go of her hands he put his finger under her chin pushing it up so that she was looking at him. "Don't worry my love. Remus will be over here and will protect you and little Gemini at all costs."

That hadn't eased her worries in the slightest bit. She was more worried about Sirius. At least inside their cozy little home she would know that he was safe. Where as she'd be in the dark with him in Godric's Hollow away from her.

A moment of silence passed between the two before she let out a breathy sigh and pulled him closer to her. "At least stay until Remus gets here." Amara now looked up at him with pleading eyes. She was bound and determined to keep him with her as long as possible.

"I planned on it." She watched with a half-hearted smile as wrinkles creased the skin around his eyes when he smiled down at her. The stress of the war was causing him to look much older than he really was and it worried Amara. His body was wary with fatigue from the lack of sleep, but he had chosen this life and so had she. Even so she wished to this day that she had never gotten involved in all of this mess. Of course, if she hadn't gotten involved that would have meant that she had never ended up marrying the love of her life, Sirius Black, and had Gemini. So, in a way it was good thing that she was involved in the Wizarding War.

Ridding her mind of those negative thoughts she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "At least go check on your daughter while you wait."

Sirius just chuckled and kissed her forehead, "okay."

Without another word Amara watched as her husband turned out of the kitchen and walked down the hall to their daughter's room until he was out of sight. With a soft chuckle Amara busied herself with washing the dishes the muggle way to keep her mind occupied with something else for a change.

As quietly as possible Sirius opened the door to Gemini's room and walked in. When he had it closed behind him and faced the bed he saw that she was wide awake. From the sliver of moonlight coming in through the curtains cascading across her face he saw that she was crying.

"Daddy?" That was all she had to say and he was right there at her side.

Scooping the small child up into his arms he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "Yes sweet pea?"

Sniffling she looked up at him with eyes that mirrored his own. "I had a bad dream. I was aw awone and you and mommy weren't there," pausing she grasped his face in her tiny hands and with pleading eyes added, "pwease don't weave daddy. Pwease."

"I have to go Gem, but I'll be back by the time you wake up in the morning. Okay?" He took her tiny hands off his face to kiss the palms softly with his chapped lips.

"Promise?" With her bottom lip jutting out and quivering she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

For a moment he hesitated as he stared into those large gray eyes. He wasn't even sure that he'd be coming back at all and he didn't want to get her hopes up. What else could he do though? She was waiting for his answer and he gave it. "I promise." That was the worst mistake he had ever made.

Seemingly satisfied with his response Gemini yawned and snuggled into his chest. "I wuv you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." Kissing the top of her head Sirius laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in. With one last glance at the sleeping child he walked out of the room.

Stepping into the hallway he closed the door silently behind him with a soft click. In the hallway he could hear hushed voices coming from the living room. He could make out Amara's and Remus' voices. Walking into the room he went right up to the two of them with his eyes glued on Remus'.

"Is it set up?" His voice was hard as were his eyes. It was unusual for the black haired man to be so serious, but in a time like this with his family's safety at stake he had to be.

"Yes, it's all set up," Remus replied.

Sirius clapped a hand on the other man's shoulder as he held his gaze. "Protect them with your life."

"And more." A smile tugged at the corners of Sirius' lips before it disappeared. Then with one last farewell to his wife he apparated out of the house and to Godric's Hollow leaving Remus and Amara standing there in silence. Now all they could do was wait.


End file.
